Game machines (e.g., reeled slot machines or video poker machines) generate more than $15 billion per year in revenue for casinos in the United States alone. This figure accounts for more than half of the gaming revenue for a typical United States casino. The situation is similar in other countries in which game machines are popular, such as Australia. Accordingly, casinos and other operators of game machines are interested in promoting the use of game machines in order to maintain or increase revenues.
When a player feels unlucky and perceives the odds of winning to be low, the player may stop playing a gaming device or, even more troubling to the owner or operator of the gaming devices, travel to another casino where he perceives his odds of winning to be better. Commonly-owned, co-pending U.S. Reissue application Ser. No. 10/222,523, filed Aug. 16, 2002, entitled “A GAMING DEVICE FOR OPERATING IN A REVERSE PAYOUT MODE AND A METHOD OF OPERATING SAME,” provides various methods and apparatus for allowing play of a gaming device that is operable in a reverse mode, such as by determining payouts according to an alternate, or reverse, payout table.